Lawn care tasks are commonly performed using various tools and/or machines that are configured for the performance of corresponding specific tasks. Certain tasks, like grass cutting, are typically performed by lawn mowers. Lawn mowers themselves, including walk-behind and riding lawn mowers, may have many different configurations to support the various needs and budgets of consumers.
By their very nature, riding lawn mowers include a steering device that is used to direct the movement of the riding lawn mowers. The steering device often takes the familiar form of a steering wheel on a tractor or steering levers on a zero-turn style mower.
From time to time there may be a need to provide some information to an operator while the operator is operating the lawn care vehicle. However, communicating with the operator can be difficult considering that the environment is usually noisy and that that the operator is usually focused on the lawn care task. Some lawn tractors have a small dashboard behind the steering wheel with one or two small gauges for providing limited information to the operator. However, the dashboard is often small and these gauges are often hidden behind the steering wheel and the operator's hands during operation of the lawn care vehicle. Many other types of lawn care vehicles, such as zero-turn lawn mowers, do not have any dashboard in front of the user. As such, these types of lawn mowers rarely try to provide visual information to an operator during operation of the vehicle.